


Peace and I are twain for aye

by Fluffypanda



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon Divergence - Avengers (2012), Infidelity, Kissing, M/M, Minor Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 11:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14715269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffypanda/pseuds/Fluffypanda
Summary: What if Steve kissed Tony after he fell from the portal?





	Peace and I are twain for aye

**Author's Note:**

> For the The Cap-IronMan MCU ‘What If?’ Challenge. Title from the poem Cupid Kissed Me by Ina Donna Coolbrith
> 
> The infidelity tag is only because Tony is kissing Steve while he is technically with Pepper.

“What the hell? What just happened?” Tony gulped down the dusty New York air and looked around at the faces gazing down at him, adding, “Please tell me no one kissed me.”

Steve just breathed for moment, nodding to himself. Then quietly, between breaths he said, “We won.”

Heart still pounding against the arc reactor, Tony breathed a sigh of relief, letting his head fall back against the pavement. They’d been so close to losing it all, yet by some miracle they had done it and come out the other side alive.

The threat of tears made him pick his head back up and say, “Alright. Hey. Alright. Good job, guys. Let's just not come in tomorrow. Let's just take a day.”

He looked to Bruce, still green and hulked out. “Have you ever tried shawarma? There's a shawarma joint about two blocks from here—”

On his other side, Steve’s face split into a wide grin, then he leaned in, pressing his lips to Tony’s, cutting off the rest of what Tony was about to say. The ground fell out from beneath him, leaving Steve as his only tether to the world. He basked in Steve’s warmth—so full of life and joy.

 _Oh,_ he thought dizzily _, that’s what being alive feels like_.

Moments ago he’d been about to die in the cold vacuum of space, in a place unimaginably hostile and alien, yet he was here and _alive_.

With tears in his eyes Tony surrendered to it.

He parted his lips, allowing Steve in, taking all that he offered. In return Steve gave more of himself to Tony, deepening the kiss. Every hot breath between them cried out _we’re alive_.

“We’re not finished yet,” Thor said, breaking the spell.

Steve jolted and broke away from Tony, settling back into a crouch by Tony’s side. His brow wrinkled where a couple scratches from the edges of Tony’s helmet marked it.

A second _oh_ , this one smaller, more guilty. Pepper. He couldn’t do this to her. Tony pushed Steve away as he struggled to his feet. He refused to look at his face while he did it. It couldn’t happen. It was just a momentary lapse of judgement that he’d just as soon forget.

But even long after they parted, Steve’s warmth lingered upon his lips, unforgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> [Come say hello on tumblr!](http://ayapandagirl.tumblr.com/)


End file.
